U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,719 issued to Sally K. Hines, Peter M. Weiler and Robert R. Hewitt on Oct. 26, 1982, and is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The teaching in this patent is incorporated herein by reference. This patent solves the impact problem by applying a resilient, non-conductive, non-absorbent, heat-resistant material onto the surfaces of the ceramic packages. In the dual-in-line ceramic package a silicone polymer bump has proven successful in avoiding chipping in the larger packages such as the 40-lead structures. The silicone polymer is applied to the ends of the package, in the form of bumps, after encapsulation and then cured in place before the package is inserted into its handling rail. I have found that the silicone bumps significantly reduce chipping. However, when the bumps on adjacent packages are allowed to remain in contact with each other for extended periods of time, even at moderate temperatures, there is a tendency for them to stick together. This has proven to be troublesome particularly for the smaller low-lead-count packages. This sticking can occur for reasons not fully understood even when the silicone is properly cured. When the silicone is marginally cured or undercured, the incidence of sticking can rise to an unacceptable level.